Nancy
Suzaku High School Light Music Club |previous affiliation= Handicrafts Club |occupation= Student |previous occupation= Handicrafts Club President Witch |club= Light Music Club |previous club= Handicrafts Club |team= |previous team= |partner= Sid |previous partner= |base of operations= Light Music Club room |status= Active |relatives= |ability= |former ability= Amnesia, Witch Detection & Power Detection |affected spell= Plunder Amnesia |manga debut= Chapter 22 (flashback) Chapter 102 (actual) |anime debut= Episode 5 (flashback) |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Nancy (ナンシー Nanshī), whose real name is Haruko Nijino (虹野 晴子 Nijino Haruko)Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 158, Page 10, was the seventh witch of the second set, prior to giving her powers to Ushio. Appearance She is often shown in punk attire with shoulder length hair in two pigtails, and matching skull bows. She wears a school uniform that has been accessorized with her own tie, two buttons on the lapel, a leather buckle choker, and fishnet thigh high tights. During her first year, she wore her hair down and dressed in the normal uniform, looking very plain. Personality She has a strong personality, and follows through on her plans. She is secretive in nature, but usually for a reason. Nancy is often seen as loud and controlling. She is very loyal to her friends, and is willing to do anything for them. Plot Seven New Witches Arc Inside a room, Nancy and Sid discuss the events connected to Ryu and Tsubasa, denoting that he is the cause behind her removing her power from the basketball team. stating they have made a discovery, commenting that Sid is a first-rate psycho, with him returning the compliment. Nancy then questions Ryu's identity.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 1-2Later, Nancy and Sid appear from behind bushes, telling Ryu that they saw his and Urara's conversation. He questions their identity, she jokes with Sid, accidentally revealing their names. Ryu hears this, however Nancy simply responds that names are decorations. Ryu informs her that altering the school uniform is against the rules, she replies that she's free to express herself, stating the punk spirit lives forever. As Ryu intends to leaves, Sid grabs him as she ask for his identity, claiming that she will erase his memories if he does not cooperate.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 17-20 Nancy explains to Ryu that, according to Sid's findings, the doll acts as an intermediary for her powers. She notes that they have left Kotori alone, as she hasn't been causing problems, but states that she would like to know what her power is exactly. She warns not to bring up the topic of her powers to avert suspicion. Later by lunch, she and Sid spy on Kotori, noting that Ryu isn't there. She notes to Sid that he was quite confident on copying her power , they soon spot him. However they are surprised to see him bring a doll. They watch as he uses the doll to introduce itself, surprising them even more.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 2-6 After seeing that his tactic work, she notes that she did not think he would befriend her so easily. She is then disturbed, as they continue to play.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 8-9 As Ryu calls them that he managed get a kiss from Kotori, however she appears visibly distraught. She later informs Ryu that he didn't copy the power, she theorizes that he needs to kiss her directly as the doll acts as an intermediary. As he states his plan, she orders him not to do it as it would cause Kotori to be suspicious. She demands him to give up his plans of joining her and Sid. She calls Sid as they leave.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 11-13 Nancy is begged by Ryu to introduce him another witch, she simply asks for the reason. He gives his explanation, but she still doesn't know what he means. Sid helps by clarifying that he wants to over-write the power. He continues to beg, however she declines explaining that it's against their rules. Ryu asks since she's in the Light Music Club she should be in a band, she exclaims that it's a punk to join for appearances. He asks why they monitor the witches, she remembers they haven't told him which she begins to explain that aside from seeing the witches she can also tell which student's have been put under their spell, which she reports it to Sid. Afterwards she explains that if there are no problems with the witches, Ryu's request will not happen. Subsequently, she reminds him that he can just erase it by kissing Kotori again and thinks there's another reason, but he admits that the power will not allow him to kiss Urara. She is stunned to hear this and quickly gets angered and leaves the room.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 10-14 Winter Break Arc Nancy and Sid are informed by Ryu that he is back with the Student Council, she announces that their relationships ends there. She asks him if he had just been with them on a mission, after he replies she gets angered as he had made a fool out of her. However she ignores this and tells him that she'll be there to give him advice when he needs it. He then asks her, what she had meant if he remembers her. She simply smiles, and states that she can't tell. She tells him if he really wants to know he should asks the guy standing behind them, as she points to Ushio. She and Sid then leave as Ryu argues with Ushio.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 13-14 Later as Ryu searches for clubs to switch dates for the winter trip, he asks her and Sid. However she tells him that they don't do any club activities.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 114, Page 11 Second Witch War Arc After finding out that Jin had become a witch, Nancy is asked by Toranosuke if he is part of her set. However she informs him that he is not as she can not detect him.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 124, Page 8 Later, she finds Ryu and Toranosuke near the Handicrafts Clubroom. She informs the two that Mutta is not a witch nor is he under a spell.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 13 When Ryu asked her to help him discover his past, she refuses and tries to get him to leave it alone. However, when he persists, she questions him and is shocked by his reason for why he has his powers. He brings up that her power had affected him then, so he wants to know how he's immune. Much later, she calls the other witches to come to the Light Music Club room to inform them that they will do a ceremony to get Ryu's memory back, asking them if they will cooperate. She informs them that due to Akane's Schedule they only have 10 minutes at 4pm to do it. She thanks them for their help, Kotori then reminds her of her situation. She reassures her that Ryu will get back her power.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 2-4 Later she is surprised to hear that Ushio will give back the power easily. Ryu introduces Ushio to her, she questions him stating that he stole the power to stop the Student Council. She notes that he must have an ulterior motive, and is stunned to hear that he is interested in the ceremony. He informs her as a condition to return Kotori's power, he demands to allow attendance in the ceremony. Nancy begrudgingly accepts this, and is surprised to hear that he wants to steal one another witches' powers. She stops Ryu from arguing, and accepts his demand, albeit with resentment.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 11-14 The next day she tells the others to follow her as Toranosuke unlocks the door.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Page 17 She waits with the others, standing near Ryu, as Ushio arrives. She informs him that they don not have time and orders him to return the power. As he kisses Kotori, she identifies that her power has returned. She then tells everyone to close their eyes. As time is stopped, she flips the skirts of the girls and the pants for the guys. Ryu notes that they should start already, she asks if he is ready. She then notes that it will be their second kiss, she tells him to get his lost memories back. As they kiss, time starts moving again and she holds him as he sleeps.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 2-9 Afterwards, Ushio reveals that he wants her powers. Even though, she agrees to his request, she panics and goes to the witches and Rui Takuma but gets no help. Ryu soon gets her to admit that she wants her power gone and after he encourages her, she breaks down in joy. Later on, she says the reason she erased Yamada's and Himekawa's feelings was because she of jealous at Himekawa and reveals that she likes Ryu. He is shocked at this, as she comically invited Yamada to marry her, which Yamada refuses. After punishing him for his rejection, she kisses him and he gains her power.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 165, Page 15 Soon, she and Sora search for Ryu but have no luck in finding him. Later on, they find him on the roof with Nene where they notice the pair's tenseness. Nancy realizes Nene's act before Sora voiced her affections for Ryu and Nancy voices her affections for him, which takes him by surprise but he turns them down as well. The girls were okay with it, since they got out their feelings but gain new hope when Nene tells them that Urara may not like Ryu with her memories erased. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 171 Later during the voting, she gets her memories erased by Ushio, forgetting him, Masamune and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Stolen Notes Arc After a day of school, Nancy is asked by Sid on where she is going, to which she answers that she's going to a karaoke place. She is informed that they only formed their club's band that day, which she claims that is the reason, not having any practice from their playing. As Sid says her response is mean, she joyfully says she was kidding as they leave.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 8-10 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc After Shinichi wishes to bring back all the memories, Nancy starts to remember all her erased memories.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 6-7 Which some time after, she and Sid visits Ryu about this, complaining about him.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 225, Page 5 Former Abilities After Ushio used Plunder, Nancy no longer has these powers. Amnesia: Nancy has the ability to make a person lose all memories about the witches. This ability is activated without having to kiss that person, similar to Rika, but instead activate by having her placing her hand or hands on the target's temples or forehead for several seconds. Unlike Rika's power, Nancy's variation appears to be more powerful, even capable of switching people in the memories, as seen in her attempt to replace herself in Ryu and Ushio's memories with Nene. If she uses her powers she will be forgotten by everyone. Witch Detection: It is later revealed that she also has the ability to detect the six other witches of her set. Power Detection: Later she can also detect if a person is under the effects of a witch, either her set or of Rui's, such as the students under Masamune's spell. Appearances in Other Media OVAs Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! During the Performance Contest, Sid and Nancy enjoy the show, standing near Tatsumi, Towako and Midori, during the Supernatural Studies Club's performance.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationships Sid: Sid is Nancy's confidant and follower. Sid has a crush on her, of which she is likely unaware. Sora Himekawa: They are close friends. Nancy is very protective of her and cares a lot. She said to Yamada that she is jealous of Himekawa. Ryu Yamada: She confirmed her feelings for him at Chapter 165. She also said the reason she erased Yamada's and Himekawa's feelings is because she was jealous of Himekawa. She comically invited Yamada to marry her, which Yamada refuses. Trivia *Nancy placed 14th on the character popularity poll in 2016. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Presidents Category:Handicrafts Club Category:Former Witches Category:Article stubs